Technical Field
The present invention relates to a remote control electric shoe and belongs to the field of traveling and entertainment.
Description of Related Art
An electric shoe is generally made by modifying a common roller skate. A battery, a brush motor, and a brush motor controller are installed on the roller skate, and a speed adjusting handle of an electro-car or an electric scooter is used for controlling the operation. However, existing electric shoes often cannot realize wireless remote control operation, and it is inconvenient for user operation.